brotherhood_of_hectorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Hector
The Brotherhood of Hector is a major faction in the Brotherhood of Hector universe, along with the Other Team, Cult of Vector, Rahiminans, Church of Peace and Happiness, Jamesland Alliance, Brotherhood Outcasts, Crowists, and the Neutrals. Beliefs The Brotherhood of Hector is a militant organization created by Hector to combat all monsters. It was also created to collect soccer balls (which they believe can end the world), to prevent them from getting into evil hands. The Brotherhood of Hector has a strict moral code, and any rule-breaking is dealt with swiftly and harshly. There are very few instances were the Brotherhood is merciful for individuals doing what they deem wrong. The majority of the members of the Brotherhood of Hector are Crowists. Structure The Brotherhood of Hector has a system of ranks that determine the amount of respect your peers have for you. Members of the Brotherhood who show exceptional loyalty and go above and beyond in their duties rise through the ranks, gaining more powerful weapons and armor along the way. Members of the Brotherhood are divided into three classes as well: Scientist, Soldier, and Pilot. Scientists are responsible for documentation of collected soccer balls, engineering armor, weapons, and Hectorcopters for Soldiers and Pilots, and can serve as medics on the battlefront. Soldiers are responsible for the eradication of evil monsters, the collection of soccer balls, and guard areas under Brotherhood control. Pilots use Hectorcopters, a type of helicopter created by the Brotherhood. They are responsible for piloting Brotherhood aircraft, delivering Soldiers to areas of interest, and providing air support to Soldiers fighting enemies of the Brotherhood. Most decisions are made by the Council of the Brotherhood, a council of the highest-ranking members in the Brotherhood of Hector. The majority of the decisions are made by voting, but Hector has the ability to veto any decision they make if he doesn't like what they say. If no one can decide what should be done about a specific situation, Hector serves as the tiebreaker and decides for them. Weapons Common foot-soldiers, scientists, and pilots carry laser guns, designed by the Brotherhood. Higher ranking troops (especially those in Hector Armor) carry mini-guns and laser mini-guns. On every Hectorcopter, there is a mini-gun as well, to provide support to soldiers on the ground. Armor Lower-ranking soldiers, and scientists wear sandy-brown fatigues, which don't provide much protection. Pilots wear sandy-brown bomber jackets. Common soldiers are allowed to wear Hector Combat Armor, a suit of sandy-brown metal armor, which provides a decent amount of protection against enemy attacks. The highest ranking soldiers gain the right to wear Hector Armor, a thick suit of strong metal armor, so heavy it needs a frame to support it and it needs to be climbed into. In order for soldiers in Hector Armor to be able to move, it is powered by a Hector Battery, and extremely powerful battery manufactured by the Brotherhood. Even though Hector Armor limits some agility (even when powered by Hector Batteries), it provides the best protection of any armor in the Brotherhood's arsenal. It can make one soldier the strength of four combined.